Emulsions of special categories of polydiorganosiloxanes have been described in the literature to impart slickness, softness and water repellency to textiles such as natural fibers (e.g., such as cotton, flax, silk and wood), synthetic fibers (e.g.. such as polyester, polyamide, polyacrylonitrile and polypropylene) and inorganic fibers (e.g., such as glass fiber and carbon fiber). Illustrative are:
Burrill, U.S. Pat. No. 3,876,459, patented Apr. 8, 1975, describes the treatment of wool to render it resistant to shrinkage on washing with from 0 1 to 10% by weight of a composition obtained by mixing (A) a polydiorganosiloxane having terminal silicon-bonded hydroxyl radicals and (B) an organosilane RSiR'.sub.n X.sub.3-n, in which R is a monovalent radical containing at least two amine groups, R' is alkyl or aryl, X is alkoxy and n is 0 or 1, and/or a partial hydrolyzate and condensate of the silane. PA1 Kondo et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,980,599, patented Sept. 14, 1976, describe a fiber finishing emulsion containing an epoxyfunctional polydiorganosiloxane and an aminoalkyltrialkoxysilane. PA1 Koerner et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,137,179, patented Jan. 30, 1979, relates to the production of a stable emulsion which contains a hydroxy terminated polydiorganosiloxane and an "aminoalkoxysilane." PA1 Ona et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,936, patented Sept. 17, 1985, disclose a method for treating fibers with an aqueous emulsion comprising an amino-functional polydiorganosiloxane and a silane bearing a hydrophilic group having "the general formula EQU (R.sup.2).sub.3 Si--Z--O--R.sup.3 PA1 Okada et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,635, patented Feb. 16, 1988, utilize a fiber finishing emulsion composition which employs a hydroxy or alkoxyl terminated amino-functional polydiorganosiloxane and an epoxy silane. PA1 Tetsuo Nakamura et al, Japanese Pat. No. 61-15191 (1986), disclose a synthetic fiber finishing agent comprising an amino-functional polydiorganosiloxane, a hydroxy terminated polydiorganosiloxane and a silane having an aminoalkyl, an epoxy or an alkenyl group. More significantly, the same patentees in their application Kokai No. 58[1983]-214,585, dated Dec. 13, 1983, have a broader description of compositions suitable for use as fiber finishing agents, as follows: PA1 (a) 10-85 weight % of an aminopolysiloxane; PA1 (b) 10-85 % of a terminal-hydroxy polysiloxane which contains hydroxy groups linked to a terminal silicon; and PA1 (c) 5-25 weight % of an alkoxysilane which can be expressed by the following general formula ##STR1## (where R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 are alkyl groups, R.sub.3 is an alkyl group, alkenyl group, aryl group, one or more reactive group-substituted alkyl groups, or one or more reactive group-substituted alkenyl, and n is an integer of 1-3.
Kalinowski, U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,592, patented Jan. 27, 1981, describes a method for treating "a fire retardant synthetic textile" with an emulsion containing a specific amino-functional polydiorganosiloxane.
wherein R.sup.2 represents an alkoxy or alkoxyalkoxy group having from 1 to 5 carbon atoms, Z represents a divalent hydrocarbon group and R.sup.3 represents a hydrogen atom, a hydroxyl group-containing alkyl group or a polyoxyalkylene group or a partial hydrolysis condensate of said silane."
Softening and smoothing finishing agents for synthetic fibers characterized in that they contain
In general, the above mentioned compositions containing silanes are mixed and often diluted immediately prior to use; there is no indication of long term bulk stability of these compositions.
None of the foregoing references address the issue of the number of aminoalkyl groups that are present in each molecule of the aminoalkyl polysiloxanes. None appear to find any criticality associated with the number of such aminoalkyl groups in each molecule of the aminoalkyl polysiloxane.